


[fancomic] SAUCY FICTION!!

by AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fancomic, WIP, illustraton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAAAAAAAAAA/pseuds/AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: Papyrus writes a romance novel.// SAUCY FICTION!!  as a fancomic :)





	[fancomic] SAUCY FICTION!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SAUCY FICTION!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516526) by [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> big thank to Boner-san & my loyal beta <3
> 
> Concrit for the drawings is always welcome; I want to get better!
> 
> -  
> Original story : https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516526  
> -  
> And the sequel. https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267503 You're welcome ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> 


End file.
